List of World War II video games
Below is a list of video games that center on World War II for their setting. First-person shooters ;The Call of Duty series *''Call of Duty'' (2003) **''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' (2004) (expansion pack) *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' (2004) *''Call of Duty 2'' (2005) *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' (2005) *''Call of Duty 3'' (2006) *''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' (2007) *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (2008) *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) (one mission is based on WWII) *''Call of Duty: WWII'' (2017) ;The Brothers in Arms series *''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' (2005) *''Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood'' (2005) *''Brothers in Arms: D-Day'' (2006) *''Brothers in Arms DS'' (2007) *''Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway'' (2008) *''Brothers in Arms: Double Time'' (2008) ;The Medal of Honor series *''Medal of Honor'' (1999) *''Medal of Honor: Underground'' (2000) *''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' (2002) **''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead'' (expansion pack) **''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough'' (expansion pack) *''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' (2002) *''Medal of Honor: Infiltrator'' (2003) *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' (2003) *''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' (2004) *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' (2005) *''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' (2006) *''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' (2007) *''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' (2007) *''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' (2007) ;The ''Battlefield'' series *''Battlefield 1942'' (2002) **''Battlefield: 1942: The Road to Rome'' (2003 expansion pack) **''Battlefield: 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII'' (2003 expansion pack) *''Battlefield Heroes'' (2009) *''Battlefield 1943'' (2009) *''Battlefield V'' (2018) ;The Wolfenstein series *''Wolfenstein 3D'' (1992) *''Spear of Destiny (A Wolfenstein 3D Graphics Adventure)'' (1992) **Spear of Destiny Mission 2: Return to Danger (1994) **Spear of Destiny Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge (1994) *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' (2001) *''Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory'' (2003) *''Wolfenstein'' (2009) *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' (2014) *''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' (2015) *''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'' (2017) ;The Red Orchestra series *''Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45'' (2006) **''Mare Nostrum (RO1 Mod)'' *''Red Orchestra 2: Heroes of Stalingrad'' (2011) **''Rising Storm'' expansion (2013) ;The Day of Defeat series *''Day of Defeat'' (2003) *''Day of Defeat: Source (2005) ;The Operation Green Panther series *''Operation Green Panther Pacific'' (1999) *''Operation Green Panther: Road to Hong Kong'' (2000) *''Operation Green Panther: Battling Singapore'' (2001) *''Operation Green Panther: Burma'' (2002) *''Operation Green Panther: British Malaya'' (2003) *''Operation Green Panther: Entering Cabanatuan'' (2004) *''Operation Green Panther: Road to Manila'' (2005) *''Operation Green Panther: Formosa'' (2007) *''Operation Green Panther: Landing to Iwo Jima'' (2009) *''Operation Green Panther: Landing to Okinawa'' (2010) ;City Interactive's Battlestrike series and their other budget WWII FPS games *''World War II Sniper: Call To Victory'' (aka. Battlestrike: Call to Victory) (2004) *''World War II Combat: Road to Berlin'' (aka. Battlestrike: Secret Weapons of WWII) (2006) *''World War II Combat: Iwo Jima'' (aka. The heat of War) (2006) *''Battlestrike: Force of Resistance'' (aka. Mortyr 3) (2007) *''Operation Thunderstorm'' (aka. Mortyr: Operation Thunderstorm) (2008) *''Royal Marines Commando'' (2008) *''Battlestrike: Shadow of Stalingrad'' (2009) *''Wolfschanze II'' (2009) ;Other First Person Shooter Games *Gary Grigsby's Pacific War 1992 *''WWII GI'' (1999) *''Mortyr'' (1999) *''Elite Forces: WWII - Normandy'' (2001) *''Elite Forces: WWII - Iwo Jima'' (2001) *''D-Day: Normandy'' (2002) *''Beyond Normandy: Assignment Berlin'' (2003) *''Airborne Hero: D–Day Frontline 1944'' (2004) *''Mortyr 2'' (2004) *''Ardennes Offensive'' (2005) *WWII: Soldier (aka. S.O.E.: Operation Avalanche) (2005) *''The Outfit'' (2006) *''ÜberSoldier'' (2006) *''Wolfschanze 1944: The Final Attempt'' (2006) *''History Channel's ShootOut! The Game'' (2006) *''The History Channel: Battle for the Pacific'' (2007) *''Hour of Victory'' (2007) *''ÜberSoldier II'' (aka. Crimes of War) (2008) *''Turning Point: Fall of Liberty'' (2008) *''Operation Wolfsburg'' (2010) *''Dino D-Day'' (2011) *''Uprising 44: The Silent Shadows'' (2012) *''Heroes and Generals'' (2012) *''Enemy Front'' (2014) *''Corregidor 1945 - The Last Battle'' (2016) *''Days of War'' (2017) *''Battalion 1944'' (2018) *''BattleRush'' (2018) *''BattleRush 2'' (2019) *''Vanguard: Normandy 1944'' (2019) *''World War II Heroes: Road to Warsaw'' (2019) Tactical shooters ;The Sniper Elite series *''Sniper Elite'' (2005) *''Sniper Elite V2'' (2012) *''Sniper Elite 3'' (2014) *''Sniper Elite 4'' (2017) ;The Hidden & Dangerous series * ''Hidden and Dangerous'' (1999) **''Hidden & Dangerous: Devil's Bridge'' (expansion pack) (2000) **''Hidden & Dangerous Deluxe'' (improved Gold Edition with mission editor) (2002) * ''Hidden and Dangerous 2'' (2003) **''Hidden and Dangerous 2: Sabre Squadron'' (expansion pack) (2004) ;The Deadly Dozen series *''Deadly Dozen'' (2001) *''Deadly Dozen: Pacific Theater'' (2002) ;Other Tactical Shooter Games *My Worst Day WW2 (2005) *''Commandos: Strike Force'' (2006) *''Sniper: Art of Victory'' (2008) *''Raid: World War II'' (2017) Rail shooters * Pearl Harbor: Attack! Attack! (2001) * Pearl Harbor: Defend the Fleet (2001) * B-17 Gunner: Air War Over Germany (2001) * Pacific Gunner (2002) * WWII: Desert Rats (2002) * Battlestrike: Road to Berlin (2005) * Battlestrike: The Siege (2005) Military simulations *''Project Reality'' (2005) *''Darkest Hour: Europe '44-'45'' (2008) *''Iron Front: Liberation 1944'' (2012) *''Day of Infamy'' (2017) *''Fog of War'' (2018) *''Post Scriptum'' (2018) *''Hell Let Loose'' (2019) Massive multiplayer online first-person shooter (MMOFPS) *''World War II Online'' (2001) *''Heroes & Generals'' (2013) Stealth games ;The Death to Spies series *''Death to Spies'' (2007) *''Death to Spies: Moment of Truth'' (2008) *''Alekhine's Gun'' (2016) ;Other stealth games *''Castle Wolfenstein'' (1981) *''Beyond Castle Wolfenstein'' (1984) *''Into the Eagle's Nest'' (1986) *''The Great Escape'' (1986) *''Prisoner of War'' (2002) *''The Great Escape'' (2003) *''Airborne Troops: Countdown to D-Day'' (2005) *''Pilot Down: Behind Enemy Lines'' (2005) *''Velvet Assassin'' (2009) *''The Saboteur'' (2009) Tank simulators The Panzer Elite series * Panzer Elite (1999) ** Panzer Elite: Special Edition (2001) * Panzer Elite Action: Fields of Glory (aka. First Battalion) (2006) *''Panzer Elite Action: Dunes of War'' (2007) Other tank simulators *''M4'' (1992) *''Panzer Commander'' (1998) *''iPanzer ´44'' (1998) *''Panzer Front'' (2000) *''Operation Tiger Hunt'' (2002) *''Panzer Front Ausf.B'' (2004) *''Panzer Killer!'' (2007) *''T-34 vs Tiger'' (2008) *''Steel Fury – Kharkov 1942'' (2008) *''World of Tanks'' (2009) * War Thunder (2012) Naval simulators *''Destroyer Command'' (2002) *''World of Warships'' (2015) *''War Thunder'' (2012) *''Sea of Battle'' (2019) Submarine simulators ;The Silent Hunter series *''Silent Hunter'' (1996) **''Silent Hunter Patrol Disk'' (1996) **''Silent Hunter Patrol Disk #2'' (1996) **''Silent Hunter: Commander's Edition'' (1997) *''Silent Hunter II'' (2001) *''Silent Hunter III'' (2005) *''Silent Hunter 4: Wolves of the Pacific'' (2007) **''Silent Hunter 4: Wolves of the Pacific - U-Boat Missions'' (2008) *''Silent Hunter V: Battle of the Atlantic'' (2010) ;The Silent Service series *''Silent Service'' (1985) *''Silent Service II'' (1990) Flight simulators IL-2 Sturmovik series' * IL-2 Sturmovik (2001) * IL-2 Sturmovik: Forgotten Battles (2003) ** IL-2 Sturmovik: Forgotten Battles - Ace Expansion Pack (2004) *''Pacific Fighters'' (2004) *''IL-2 Sturmovik: 1946 (2006)'' *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey'' (2009) *''Wings of Prey'' (2009) *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Cliffs of Dover'' (2011) *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Great Battles'' (2013) *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Cliffs of Dover - Blitz Edition'' (2017) The Air Conflicts series * Air Conflicts: Air Battles of World War II (2006) * Air Conflicts: Aces of World War II (2009) * Air Conflicts: Secret Wars (2011) * Air Conflicts: Pacific Carriers (2012) Lucasarts' Air Combat series * Battlehawks 1942 (1988) * ''Their Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain'' (1989) ** Their Finest Missions: Volume One (1989) * Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe (1991) ** P-38 Lightning Tour of Duty (1991) ** P-80 Shooting Star Tour Of Dut (1991) ** He 162 Volksjäger Tour of Duty (1991) ** Do 335 Pfeil (1991) Microsoft's Combat Flight Simulator series * Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator (1998) * Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 2: WWII Pacific Theater (2000) * Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 3: Battle for Europe (2002) The Air Warrior series * Air Warrior (1988) * Air Warrior II (1997) * Air Warrior III (1997) The Warbirds series * ''Warbirds'' (1998) * Warbirds II (1999) * Warbirds III (2002) The Combat Wings series * World War II: Pacific Heroes (2003) * Combat Wings (2005) * Combat Wings: Battle of Britain (2006) * Dogfight 1942 (2012) Other flight simulators *''Hellcats Over the Pacific (1991)'' *''B-17 Flying Fortress (video game) (1992)'' *''1942:Pacific Air War (1994)'' *''Pacific Strike (1994)'' *Fighter Ace 1997 *''European Air War (1998)'' *''Jane's WWII Fighters (1998)'' *''Luftwaffe Commander (1999)'' *''Fighter Squadron: Screamin' Demons Over Europe (1999)'' *''Iron Aces (2000)'' *''Aces High II (2000)'' *''Airfix: Dogfighter'' (2000) *''Pacific Warriors'' (2000) *''Pearl Harbor: Strike at Dawn'' (2001) *''Pearl Harbor: Zero Hour'' (2001) *''Red Shark'' (2002) *''Jane's Attack Squadron (2002)'' *''Dogfight: Battle for the Pacific (2003)'' *''Secret Weapons Over Normandy'' (2003) *''Red Skies Over Europe'' (2004) *''Battle of Britain II: Wings of Victory (2005)'' *''Heroes of the Pacific'' (2005) *''Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII'' (2006) *''Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007)'' *''Attack on Pearl Harbor'' (2007) *''Digital Combat Simulator (2008)'' *''WWII Aces'' (2008) *''Heroes over Europe'' (2009) *''Pearl Harbor Trilogy – 1941: Red Sun Rising'' (2010) *''Birds of Steel'' (2012) *''Damage Inc. Pacific Squadron WWII'' (2012) *''Dogfight 1942'' (2012) *''World of Warplanes'' (2013) *''WW2: Wings of Duty (2014)'' *War Thunder (2012) *''Flying Tigers: Shadows Over China'' (2017) *''Kamikazes: Battle of the Philippine Sea'' (2017) Multi-type simulators ; The Battlestations series * Battlestations: Midway (2007) * Battlestations: Pacific (2009) * Battlestations: Leyte Gulf (TBA) Sierra's Aces series * Aces of the Pacific (1992) ** Aces of the Pacific: Expansion Disk - WWII: 1946 (1992) * Aces Over Europe (1993) * Aces of the Deep (1994) ** Aces of the Deep: Expansion Disk (1995) ** Command: Aces of the Deep (1995) Other multi-type simulators *''War Thunder'' (2012) Role-playing games *''Another War'' (2002) *''GROM: ...Terror in Tibet!'' (2003) *''Weird War'' (2004) *''Combat Elite: WWII Paratroopers'' (2005) Interactive fiction *''Trinity'' (1986) Real-time tactics games ;The Close Combat series *''Close Combat'' (1996) *''Close Combat: A Bridge Too Far'' (1997) *''Close Combat III: The Russian Front'' (1998) *''Close Combat IV: Battle of the Bulge'' (1999) *''Close Combat: Invasion Normandy'' (2000) *''Close Combat: The Bloody First (TBA) ;The ''Sudden Strike seriesru:Противостояние (серия игр) *''Counter Action'' (1997)ru:Противостояние (серия игр) **''Protivostoyanie: Opalyonnyj sneg'' (1998)ru:Противостояние (серия игр) ru:Противостояние (игра)#Продолжения *''Sudden Strike'' (2000) **''Sudden Strike Forever'' (2001) (expansion pack) **''Protivostoyanie 3: Vtoroe dyhanie'' (2002)ru:Противостояние (серия_игр)#«Противостояние_3» / «Sudden_Strike» *''Sudden Strike 2'' (2002) **''Hidden Stroke: APRM'' (2003) (unofficial expansion) **''Sudden Strike: Resource War'' (2004) (stand-alone expansion) **''Hidden Stroke 2: APRM'' (2005) (stand-alone expansion) *''Sudden Strike 3: Arms for Victory'' (2007) **''Sudden Strike: The Last Stand'' (2010) (stand-alone expansion) * Sudden Strike 4 (2017) ;The Blitzkrieg series *''Blitzkrieg'' (2003) **''Blitzkrieg: Burning Horizon'' (expansion pack) (2004) **''Blitzkrieg: Rolling Thunder'' (expansion pack) (2004) **''Blitzkrieg: Green Devils'' (expansion pack) (2005) **''Blitzkrieg: Iron Division'' (Blitzkrieg Anthology exclusive expansion pack) (2005) *''Blitzkrieg 2'' (2005) **'' Blitzkrieg 2: Fall of the Reich (2006)'' **'' Blitzkrieg 2: Liberation (2007)'' *''Blitzkrieg 3'' (2015) ;The Company of Heroes series *''Company of Heroes'' (2006) *''Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts'' (2007) *''Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor'' (2009) *''Company of Heroes 2'' (2013) *''Company of Heroes 2: Ardennes Assault'' (2014) ; ;The ''Men of War'' seriesru:В тылу врага (серия игр) *''Soldiers: Heroes of World War II'' (2004) *''Silent Heroes: Elite Troops of WWII'' (2005) *''Faces of War'' (2006) *''V tylu vraga: Diversanty 2'' (2006)https://www.mobygames.com/game/v-tylu-vraga-diversanty-2[[Soldiers: Heroes of World War II#Spin-offs]] *''V tylu vraga 2. Bratya po oruzhiyu'' (2007)ru:В тылу врага 2: Братья по оружию *''V tylu vraga: Diversanty 3'' (2008)https://www.mobygames.com/game/v-tylu-vraga-diversanty-3[[Soldiers: Heroes of World War II#Spin-offs]] *''Men of War'' (2008) *''Men of War: Red Tide'' (2009) *''Men of War: Assault Squad'' (2011) *''Men of War: Condemned Heroes'' (2012) *''Men of War: Assault Squad 2'' (2014) *''Assault Squad 2: Men of War Origins'' (2016) *''Soldiers: Arena'' (2019) ; ; The Commandos series * Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines (1998) * Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty (1999) * Commandos 2: Men of Courage (2001) * Commandos 3: Destination Berlin (2003) The Codename: Panzers series * Codename: Panzers Phase One (2004) * Codename: Panzers Phase Two (2005) * ''Rush For Berlin'' (2006) ** Rush For the Bomb (2007) Digital Reality's Afrika Korps series * Desert Rats vs. Afrika Korps (aka. Afrika Korps vs. Desert Rats) (2004) * D-Day (2004) * Ardennes Offensive (2005) * Moscow to Berlin: Red Siege (aka. Mockba to Berlin) (2006) [[Great Naval Battles|''Great Naval Battles'' Games]] * Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 (1992) ** Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 - Super Ships of the Atlantic (1993) ** Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 - America in the Atlantic (1993) ** Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 - Scenario Builder (1993) * Great Naval Battles Vol. II: Guadalcanal 1942-43 (1994) * Great Naval Battles Vol. III: Fury in the Pacific, 1941-1944 (1995) * Great Naval Battles Vol. IV: Burning Steel, 1939-1942 (1995) * The Complete Great Naval Battles: The Final Fury (Incl. Great Naval Battles Vol. V: Demise of the Dreadnoughts 1914-18) (1996) Other real-time tactics games *Offensive (1996) *''Muzzle Velocity'' (1997) *''WarCommander'' (2001) *''World War II: Panzer Claws'' (aka. Frontline Attack: War Over Europe) (2002) *''World War II: Frontline Command'' (2003) *''Panzer Claws II'' (2004) *''Great Battles of WWII: Stalingrad'' (2004) *''Super Army'' (2005) *''Frontline: Fields of Thunder'' (2007) *''Theatre Of War'' (2007) *''Panzer Tactics DS'' (2007) *''Talvisota: Icy Hell (2007)'' *''Order Of War'' (2009) *''Achtung Panzer Operation Star'' (2011) Real-time strategy games The Empire Earth series * Empire Earth (2001) ** Empire Earth: The Art of Conquest (2001) * Empire Earth II (2005) ** Empire Earth II: The Art of Supremacy (2006) * Empire Earth III (2007) The Command & Conquer: Red Alert series * Command & Conquer: Red Alert (1996) ** Red Alert: Counterstrike (1997) ** Red Alert: Aftermath (1997) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) ** Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge (2001) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) ** Red Alert 3: Uprising (2009) ;Other real-time strategy games *P.T.O. (1989) *''Conqueror'' (1988) *''Empires: Dawn of the Modern World'' (2003) *''War Times'' (2004) *''Axis & Allies'' (2004) *''Pacific Storm'' (2005) *''Pacific Storm: Allies'' (2007) *''War Front: Turning Point'' (2007) *''Officers'' (2007) *''Spring: 1944'' (2008) *''World War II Online: Battleground Europe'' (High Command) (2009) *''War Leaders: Clash of Nations'' (2009) *''R.U.S.E.'' (2010) *''Banzai Attacks Mission Asia'' (2012) *''Banzai Attacks Mission Pacific'' (2014) *''Dominations'' (2015) *''World War II Heroes: Road to Burma'' (2016) *''Steel Division: Normandy 44'' (2017) *''World War II Online: Hells in Asia'' (2018) Turn-based strategy games The Panzer General series *''Panzer General (1994)'' *''Allied General (1995)'' *''Pacific General (1997)'' *''Panzer General II (1997)'' *''Panzer General 3D Assault (1999)'' *''Panzer General III: Scorched Earth (2000)'' *''Panzer General Online'' (2013) The Steel Panthers series * ''Steel Panthers'' (1995) ** Steel Panthers: Campaign Disk (1996) ** Steel Panthers: Campaign Disk #2 (1997) * Steel Panthers II: Modern Battles (1996) ** Steel Panthers II: Modern Battles - Campaign Disk (1996) ** SPWW2 (stand-alone expansion) (1999) * Steel Panthers III: Brigade Command - 1939-1999 (1997) * Steel Panthers: World at War (2000) Talonsoft's Campaign Series * East Front (1997) ** East Front: Campaign CD 1 (1998) * West Front (1998) ** West Front: Operation Sea Lion (1999) ** West Front: Battle Pack 1 (1999) * East Front 2 (1999) * Rising Sun (2000) ** Rising Sun: Imperial Strike (2000) The Combat Mission series *''Combat Mission: Beyond Overlord (2000)'' *''Combat Mission: Barbarossa to Berlin (2002)'' *''Combat Mission Afrika Korps (2004)'' *''Combat Mission Macarthur Begins to Asia (2006)'' *''Combat Mission: Fall of the Red Sun (2008)'' The Strategic Command series * Strategic Command: European Theater (2002) ** Strategic Command: Gold (2006) * Strategic Command 2: Blitzkrieg (2006) ** Strategic Command 2: Weapons and Warfare Expansion (2007) ** Strategic Command 2: Patton Drives East (2008) *''Strategic Command: WWII Pacific Theater'' (2008) *''Strategic Command: WWII Global Conflict'' (2010) **''Strategic Command: WWII Global Conflict - Gold'' (2011) * Strategic Command: WWII - War in Europe (2017) The ''Decisive Battles of WWI''I series * Decisive Battles of WWII: Ardennes Offensive (1997) * Decisive Battles of WWII: Across the Dnepr (2003) * ''Decisive Battles of WWII Vol 2: Korsun Pocket'' (2003) * Decisive Battles of World War II: Battles in Normandy (2004) * Decisive Battles of World War II: Battles in Italy (2005) The Battle of Asia in World War II series *''Battle of Asia in World War II'' (1999) *''Battle of Asia in World War II: The Formosan connection'' (2004) *''Battle of Asia in World War II: The Great Raid'' (2008) *''Battle of Asia in World War II: Destination Tokyo'' (2012) The Koutetsu no Kishi series *''Koutetsu no Kishi'' (1991) *''Koutetsu no Kishi 2: Sabaku no Rommel Shougun'' (1994) *''Koutetsu no Kishi 3: Gekitotsu Europe Sensen'' (1995) The Silent Storm series *''Silent Storm'' (2003) *''Silent Storm: Sentinels'' (2004) *''Hammer & Sickle'' (2005) The Unity of Command series *''Unity of Command (video game)'' (2011) *''Unity of Command II'' (2019) Other turn-based strategy games *''Barbarossa'' (1992) *''Grandest Fleet'' (1994) *''Operation Europe: Path To Victory'' (1994) *''Stalingrad'' (1994) *''Sgt. Saunders' Combat!'' (1995) *''Operation Europe: Path to Victory'' (1995) *''Battleground: Ardennes'' (1995) *''Over the Reich'' (1996) *''Daisenryaku (Iron Storm) (1996)'' *''Achtung Spitfire'' (1997) *''Soldiers at War'' (1998) *''Norm Koger's The Operational Art of War Vol 1: 1939-1955'' (1998) *''Avalon Hill's Squad Leader'' (2000) *''G.I. Combat: Episode 1 - Battle of Normandy'' (2002) *''Soldiers of Empires'' (2002) *''Pacific War: Matrix Edition (2003)'' *''War in the Pacific: The Struggle Against Japan 1941–1945 (2004)'' *''War Plan Orange: Dreadnoughts in the Pacific 1922–1930 (2005)'' *Panzer Command: Operation Winter Storm (2006) *''World War II – Road to Victory (2008)'' *''Military History Commander Europe at War (2009)'' *''War in the Pacific: Admiral's Edition (2009)'' *''Legends of War'' (2011) *''Panzer Corps (2011)'' *''Soldiers of Empires 2'' (2012) *''The Future Reich'' (2014) *''The Führer's Resurrection'' (2015) *''Panzer Strategy'' (2018) *''Sabotage of Europe and the Pacific'' (2019) Grand strategy games ;The Hearts of Iron series *''Hearts of Iron'' (2002) *''Hearts of Iron II'' (2005) **''Hearts of Iron II: Doomsday'' (expansion pack) (2006) **''Hearts of Iron II: Armageddon'' (expansion pack) (2007) **''Hearts of Iron II: Iron Cross'' (expansion pack) (2010) **''Arsenal of Democracy'' (2010) *''Hearts of Iron III (2009) **''Hearts of Iron III: Semper Fi'' (expansion pack) (2010) **''Hearts of Iron III: For the Motherland'' (expansion pack) (2011) **''Hearts of Iron III: Their Finest Hour'' (expansion pack) (2012) **''Darkest Hour: A Hearts of Iron Game'' (2011) *''Hearts of Iron IV (2016) **''Hearts of Iron IV: Together for Victory'' (2016) **''Hearts of Iron IV: Death or Dishonor'' (2017) **''Hearts of Iron IV: Waking the Tiger'' (2018) **''Hearts of Iron IV: Man the Guns'' (2019) ;The Civilization series *''Civilization (Video Game)'' (1991) *''Civilization II'' (1996) *''Civilization III'' (2001) *''Civilization IV'' (2005) *''Civilization V'' (2010) *''Civilization VI'' (2016) The Making History series * Making History: The Calm & The Storm (2007) ** Making History: The Calm & The Storm - Gold Edition (2008) * Making History II: The War of the World (2010) * Making History: The Second World War (2017) ;Other grand strategy and alternate history games *P.T.O Pacific Theater of Operations (1989) *P.T.O Pacific Theater of Operations II (1993) *''Gary Grisby's World at War (2005)'' *''Commander: Europe at War'' (2007) *''Commander: Pacific at War'' (2008) *''Call of War'' (2009) *''Supreme Ruler 1936'' (2014) Massive Multiplayer Online Tactical Strategy Game (MMOTSG) *''NavyField'' (2005) *''Blitz 1941'' (2009) Board games *''Axis & Allies'' (turn-based strategy) (1998) **''Axis & Allies: Iron Blitz'' (1999) (expansion pack) *''Steel Panthers: World at War'' (2007) References See also * List of video games * Video game genres World War II video games Category:World War II video games